What if?
by Jesi and Frost
Summary: Draco finds a cat after Harry leaves the robe store and decides to keep her. She turns out to be a cat demon. Draco tells her all of his secrets. What chaos will fallow in her wake? Slash
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my secound story! I got bit by a plot bunny and just HAD to write this

Disclamer: I do not own Draco, Blaze, or any other charicters in Harry Potter( I wish i owned Draco and Blaze T.T )

* * *

_After Harry left the shop_

I just barely made it into the store before the door was closed behind that odd boy.

'Yes! I made it in!' I took a look around the place and notice a blond boy being measured. I go into the shadows and start my way over to him to get a closer look when this older lady comes close to me and I have to stop.

When I finally get over too him, he is talking to the lady working on his robes. I didn't notice the person behind me till they stepped on my tail! I let out an annoyed hiss when the boy looked at me.

"Are you okay kitty?" I can tell he's concerned so I purr reassuringly. He seems satisfied then picks me up and caries me out of the store,

When we're outside he walks over to a tall man with the same color hair as him.

"Hello father. Are we waiting for mother?"

"Yes Draco." Then he finally takes a look at his son and sees me. "What is that thing you're holding?"

"It's a cat father, and I am going to keep it; if that's not a problem, that is." Draco looked very pleased with this statement. Right when the older man was about to say something a nice looking woman walked up.

"Hello Lucius, Draco." She was a very pretty person in my opinion.

"Hello mother, I was just telling father about the wonderful cat I found. She had her tail stepped on and the man was about to throw her outside when I picked her up." He held me out to her and she looked pleased that her son had saved me.

"Why Draco, she's a very beautiful black kitten. What are you going to name her?"

"I'm going to call her Shadow, because that's where she was when she was assaulted." When he said this I let out a loud purr. 'I actually love the shadows, so that name fits me well!'

* * *

hey hey if you liked it plz review yupp yupp


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeey, sorry for the late update, but im grounded! im at school posting this so..**

**Disclamer: go to first chappie**

**On with the story!**

_In the train compartment_

"Can you believe that boy's arrogance?! To turn dawn a friendship with my Dracy-poo! The nerve!" 'My ears are bleeding! Help!' Wow is that girl's voice annoying!

"Pansy, shut the bloody hell up!" Yay, she might be quiet!

_"Will you all please be quiet?! I'm trying to sleep!" _When I look around to seewho is talking I see another cat. His fur is a very clean white, and he has black patches around his ears and eyes.

_"Why hello there. Who is your owner?" _Why is he giving me a funny look?

_"I am Blaze __Zabini's cat, Tomas, if you must know. And who, my dear, is your master_?"

_"My Master is Draco Malfoy. He found me yesterday and his mum let him keep me."_ 'Why does his face look so weird now?'

_"So, you're the Malfoy's new pet.__ Well, Blaze and Draco are going to be in slytharin so we'll both be living in the boy's dorm with the other 'pets'."_

Will we were talking; the train had already made it to Hogwarts.

"Come on lets go Shadow. We can't be playing all day, now can we?"

"Draco, I think our cats were having a conversation."

"Well, as long as they don't fight, they can do whatever they want."

_after going to their houses_

"Blaze, look at Theo's cat! It's a puff ball! Theo, what did you name it?"

"Her name is Snow, if you must know."

Well this is my cat Shadow, and that's Blaze's cat, Tomas."

"Your cat is cute Draco. Where'd you get her?"

"I saved her from some guy in Diagon Ally. He was about to throw her somewhere so I picked her up and decided to keep her."

"Wow, well I guess we should get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow." Me and the other two cats went over to the cat baskets waiting in a corner. We talked about our lives before we became pets then went to bed.

In the morning when I woke up Draco, Blaze, Tomas, and Snow where still sleeping. When I looked at the time it said 6:55 so I decided to wake Draco up. I walked over to his bed and hopped on to it then nibbled on his nose.

"Eeep! Shadow, don't do that!" And that, my friends, is how you wake up the rest of the people in the room.

"Bloody hell what time is it? ... Ah it's already 6:57! We have to get ready or we'll miss breakfast!"

"Come on let's get ready and then leave. Cats, stay in this room till we get back." And that's how the rest of the year went, plus a few chose swear words a few days.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:um, hey! um so i dont feel like doing the disclamer, so Snive, my 'imaginary' snake will do it!**

**Snive: sshe doess not own Harry Potter in any way**

**Me: thanks**

**Snive: plessher**

* * *

**_Summer breack_**

Authors P.O.V.

Draco walked down the hall to his room and, gracfully, ploped onto his bed.(Me: is that posible? Snive: i think ssso) Not long after Shadow strided into his room and jumped up onto Draco's lap.

"Ga! Hey cat! get off my lap! You're getting cat hair on my clothes!"

"Well you could at least say please!" To say Draco was shocked is an understatment. His thoughts where as fallows: my cat just talked. Oh my God! My cat just talk! Okay Draco don't panic. Breath breath.

"Um, Draco, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay? My cat is talking for Merlins sake!"

"Well duh. I'm a demon cat. If I couldn't talk I'd be worried."

"Look, cats aren't saposed to talk."

"Well, fine." There was an akwered silence.

"Draco. Get down here. It is time for dinner."

"Yes Father." Him and Shadow walked down the hall. A house-elf had put out cat food for Shadow, so she walked over and picked it up. Her resson for doing this was that it was too far away form Draco. She draged it over to his seat and began eating.

"Draco, why is your cat not eating in the corner?"

"Well, sir, if you're going to talk about me or things protaning to me, talk to me directly." Everyone bot Draco stared, and stared, and stared.

"You know, it's very un-Malfoy like to stare." They emediutly turned away.

"So, cat, why are you not in a corner?"

"I have a name, thank you very much."

"Fine, Shadow, why are you not eating in a corner?"

"Because, sir, it is too far away from the rest of the family, and I do miss mine so." And she began eating leaving the rest of the family to ponder this.

The next month was unaventful, but the second one was a diferent matter altogether.

Draco said that they where having a big party, so she couldn't talk. So, she dicided it was time to see if she could look like a human.

-Forest outside of Malfoy Manor-

"Hmm... Okay, concintrate on what you want to look like."

Not one minute later, in her place stood a human girl. She had long black hair with blood red streaks and almost ruby-like red eyes. She wore a black shirt and jean mini skirt with blood red and black stripped long socks. Her shoes were a pair of converses(Me: where the heck did she see any of these things?! Snive: I don't know. Ssshe'sss your charicter) that were black with blood red laces.

She walked back to the manor and went inside. She went strait to the parlor, where the rest of the Malfoy's were at. When she walked in, all conversation stoped.

"Who are you?!" Draco was yelling. _'Sooo not Malfoy like.'_ Shadow thaught.

"Why, I'm your demon cat, Shadow. Although, now that i can take human shape, i would like to be called Julia. Oh, and can I go to Hogwarts, Mr.Malfoy?"

"Yes, of course."

"Yse!"

"Your name from now on shall be Julia Shannon Malfoy."

"Yes Father. Where will I be sleeping?"

"The room next to Draco's dear." Mrs.Malfoy said sweetly.

"And I can participate in the festifities?"

"Yas."

"Thank you Father, Mother."

-The Party-

The Zabini's, Perkinsin's, and all of the other Pure-Blood families showed up. None of them seemed suprised by the fact that the Malfoy's now had a ten, almost eleven year old daughter all of a sudden, and if they did, they didn't show it.

Julia(Im not ganna call her Shadow inless she's in cat form) mostly stayed nere Draco, and no one found this odd. She was sarounded by people she didn't know, in a short red dress.

The rest of the summer went by without a hitch, and soon they family found thenselfs at Kings Cross Station.

**I know it's a little weird, but it will all play out later. R&R please!**

**-spazzy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey I'm out of my writers block, but now i cant stop writing! lol**

**Snive: Girlsss are ssso weird**

**Me: -glares- now you have to do the disclamer**

**Snive: joy -sigh- Ssshe doesssn't own Harry Potter**

-Kings Cross Station-

To say Julia was nervous would be doing her feelings injustice. She was worried that she wouldn't be put in Slytharin, or not make any friends, or fail all of her classes. Apparently, all of this showed.

Not far off from the Malfoy's stood the Golden Trio. They where whispering, but Julia's cat ears heard every word.

Ron: "Is that a Malfoy? She doesn't look anything like them!"

Hermione: "She must be a cousin or something or she wouldn't be with them."

Harry: "I don't know guys. She doesn't seem too bad."

Ron: "She's a Malfoy! Of course she's bad!"

Julia had enough of this and decided to go over and talk to them.

"You know its rood to talk about people you don't even know behind their back."

"See, mate? She's an eavesdropper. How else could she have heard us?"

"I don't know guys."

"Harry, trust us, we're your real friends." Ron nodded. Julia could see their magic flow and noticed that they were both lying.

"Harry, they're lying. I can tell. I see people's magical flow and it changes when you lie or have any other emotion."

"Julia, why are you with the Weasel and Granger?"

"They're lying. They're not really friends with Harry. I don't like the way they're magic looks and acts. Draco, it's scary." She turned teary eyed and hugged Draco.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were so shocked that they just stood there. Many students who new Draco's reputation as the Ice Prince did a double take when they walked by.

-In the train compartment... again-

"Who the hell is she?!" Pansy was yelling and pointing at Julia.

"She is my sister Pansy."

"You don't have a sister, Draco!"

"I was his cat, thank you. That information does not leave this room, thing."

"But cats don't talk or turn into humans!"

"Demons do."

"... Interesting."

-Great hall(sorting)-

"Yada yada, yada." Or at least, thats all Julia was hearing.

"Julia Malfoy." The hall got earaly guiet.

She walked up and placed the hat on her head.

'Open your mind. You are brave at times, you would do well in Gryfindore.'

'No, I'm a sly sleenking cat.'

'hahaha yes, i see now. well, better be'

"Slytharin!"

She walked over to her table and took the seet right next to Draco, shoving Pansy aside.

She dicided to help Draco and use one of her powers, Telepathy.

'Draco is gay! Even if he wasn't, he would never go out with you! You dirty child!!'

'It's true. I know it's true. But I wont admit it! No no no no!'

'Yes. You will start to dress in short skirts and tight tops. You will hit on everyone who isn't in Slytharin and Harry Potter.'

After there little, um, talk, Pansy left them alone.(Me: So i wont mention her a lot any more Snive: why did you even mention her in the firssst place? Me: Um, so i could get rid of the little honor she had? Snive: ...)

(the day next in Transfiguration)

"Today you will be turning your rat into a cup. Start." Before she said start, Julia had turned her rat into a silver goblet with emrold snakes around the rim and middle of it.

"How in the world did you do that?" Everyone was staring at her.

"I could do this when I was 8. I'm even able to make a table into a chair. See?" She conjured a table and then turned it into a chair without saying a spell or moving her wand.

"Child, you're doing wandless magic!"

"And?"

"I'll be talking to the headmaster about moving you up a grade or two miss Malfoy."

The rest of her classes she astaniched the teachers and they all said the same thing Maganagell said.

After dinner Snape told her that the Headmaser wanted to see her in his office.

When they got to the two gargoyels, they opened without the password being said. The two walked up the stairs and nocked on the gold double doors.

"Come in." When they walked in Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, eating lemon drops.(I'm not ganna discribe his office, its the same as it is in the book)

"Your teachers have talked to me and we agree that you can move up one grade. You will be in the same classes as and ."

"What does Harry Potter have to do with this sir?"

"You will be in charge of keeping the two in check."

"Yes sir."

**How was the chappie? R&R yupp yupp!**

**-Namu**


	5. Chapter 5

ah......sorry i haven't been up-dating. ^.^"" but i got inspiration thanks to a Harry Potter RP on Flickr so I'm writing this!!!! *mumbles* maybe if the reviews had a little more of what you think is going to happen or what you want to happen or are longer I'll write faster.........................

ANYWAYS!!!!! here's the Chappie!! ^.^

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Julia was pondering what dumbledore had told the night before when she walked into the 2nd year potions class; her first class of the day. She took the seat next to Harry, to everyones amazement.

To say the least, Harry was suspicious. "Why are you sitting next to me?"

"Because i can. Now shut up and deal with it."

Then Draco came in, saw Julia with Hary, and sat as far away from them as he could. Julia was slightly hurt that Draco's hate for Harry was more powerful then his protectiveness of his cat....but she was over it and bored in a minute.

Just as she was about to start making her ears pop onto her head then off her head when Snape stormed through the door.

"Today we have a new student in our Class. , please don't disturbe the natural procidings of the class."

"M'kay sir." _This will be fun.......I'll make sure my ears and tail pop out at regular inturvals.......and still make sure Harry gets the potion right!_

Someone hitting her head snapped her out of her thoughts. ", pay attention!" She growled and her ears and tail poped out, now rageing red instead of black.

"Don't hit me on the head!! You almost hit my ears moron!!" The Class went into an uproar over the girl with ears and a tail, but one look at Draco told them that the should shut up and sit down.

"Hm, I'm sorry to have INCONVENINCED you , but this is a class. You should-" Julia cut Snape off saying: "Oh please, I could do most of the 5th year stuff when I was 6. Now go do your job and teach these humans how to make potions!!" Snape glared at her before going to the front of the class.

"Now, as i was saying, you will be making........"

* * *

CLIFFIE!!! just because I don't know what i want them to make yet ^.^

i know it's short, but I'm sick right now and having trouble typing. PLEASE leave a review ^.^

-Namu


	6. Chapter 6

**Jesi: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! :D i'm HYPER~!!!!! :DD**

**Clara: ye be warned. I'M A PIRATE!! :)**

**Draco: crazy girls....**

**Julia: duh...............................................**

**Harry: anything that you recagnize doesn't belong to Jesi or Clara**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

_Someone hitting her head snapped her out of her thoughts. ", pay attention!" She growled and her ears and tail poped out, now rageing red instead of black._

_"Don't hit me on the head!! You almost hit my ears moron!!" The Class went into an uproar over the girl with ears and a tail, but one look at Draco told them that the should shut up and sit down._

_"Hm, I'm sorry to have INCONVENINCED you , but this is a class. You should-" Julia cut Snape off saying: "Oh please, I could do most of the 5th year stuff when I was 6. Now go do your job and teach these humans how to make potions!!" Snape glared at her before going to the front of the class._

_"Now, as i was saying, you will be making........"_

"....the minor love potion."

A groan went up around the room before being silenced by a look. "You can all thank Ms. Malfoy for this asinment." He smiled at Julia menacingly as most of the class glared at her. SHe turned to the class and smiled, showing her sharp canines, and a few people gasped. Julia smirked and turned back arount to face the front just as Snape was assigning the pairs.

"Ms. Malfoy and Longbottom." Julia heard Weasley and Granger snicker, but she ignored them. _I know this kids reputation, but I'm his parter.....ya...i just wont let him put anything in...._

Neville walked over to Julia, as it was clear that She wasn't going to move, and almost nocked over a stool. She wiped out her tail and caught the stool before it hit the floor. "Get out everything we're going to need Neville. I'll start the fire." Julia put the coldrion on the stand and snaped her fingers. A flame, the perfect size for potion making, lit under the coldrion. Julia smiled and then Neville came back with everything they need.

"Okay, Neville, i want you to cut the parsley where I tell you to."

"O-okay."

Julia smiled and made black lines where the parsley needed to be cut. Neville smiled at her and started cutting. Julia watched him for a while, then turned back to the potion book. She nodded to herself and started counting out ten Unicorn hairs. She loooked at Neville and saw that he had cut 20 pieces of parsley. "Put that into the coldrion and stir it clockwise." Neville did as he was told until Julia told him to stop.

This continued on in the same productive manor for the rest of the potion. When Snape tolled them top bottle some of the potion and put it on his desk, Julia waved her hand at the flask and it went to the coldrion and filled ityself with the potion. She put the cork in the flask and made sure it was sealed before she magiced it onto Snape's desk.

* * *

**:) i know it's short, but it's here!!! :)**

**R&R please!! :D**

**-Jesi**


	7. Chapter 7

**So...sorry for not updating!! XP but no one is reviewing and it's discouraging. O well…hopefully, you guys who are still reading this like this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Normal

"Talk"

_Thoughts_

_**Parseltounge**_

Julia sighed and walked to her next class at the back of the group of Gryffindors. Professor Dumbledore had told her that, even though she was a Slytherin, she would be in all the same classes as Harry while someone else would be watching Draco. So she was being ignored by some and shot glares by most. The only person that didn't seem like he hated her was Neville. _Great...just GREAT! How am I supposed to help Harry if I can't get anywhere NEAR the boy?!?!_ Poor Julia was just about to hit her head agents the wall when, to her surprise, a snake the size of a full grown boa constrictor came withering down the hall towards her.

Harry, who saw the snake at the same time as everyone else, went over to where Julia was now sitting, waiting for the snake.

_**Snive? What in the world are you doing here?**_The snake, now named Snive, simply slithered up Julia's arm to her neck.

_**Hey! What's going on? You can talk to snakes? What kind of snake is that? Where did it come from?**_ Was Harry's oh-so-caring statement, which he thought was in plain English, while all the Gryffindors stared in shock.

Julia looked up from where she was looking and smiled. _**I wanted to experiment so I called him here...**_She smiled down at the snake with what Harry thought was fondness in her eyes. He shook his head, putting it down to a trick of the light.

"Well, come on. We have to get to History of Magic." Harry offered her a hand to help her up, as the snake might weigh her down a bit, and she smiled gratefully up at him before taking his hand and shakily standing. As she adjusted to the new weight, Ron and Hermione walked over to Harry and pulled him a little ways away from Julia.

"Are you crazy mate?! She's a Slytherin, and a Molfoy!! You can't go around HELPING her!" Ron said in enraged whisper.

"I can, and I will. I don't think she's actually RELATED to the Malfoy's anyways. So just leave her alone Ron."

"Yes Ron, leave her alone. She's not worth it." Was Hermione's helping statement in the conversation. Unknown to the Golden Trio, Julia, and Snive, could hear every word they were saying.

**After History Of Magic**

"I didn't know anyone other then Hermione could like that class!" Some people, the people who had gotten used to Julia and not so frightened or just didn't want to insult her because of Snive, laughed at this. Julia and Hermione looked back and glared; Julia playfully, Hermione reproachfully; at the group of kids and their leader, Dean Tomas.

"If you would actually LISTEN in class, you would find it interesting too!" Hermione replied, though the statement hadn't called for one. Julia laughed and smiled at them all, taking some of the bite out of Hermione's words.

Ron was grumbling at the back of the group about "Friend stealing Malfoy's" and "Going to hex her" and other such stuff. No one was really listening to him though, so it didn't matter all to much to Julia.

Julia smiled at Hermione, who was lecturing the group, and pulled her arm gently. "Leave them alone, you'll never get through to them like that." Hermione huffed, but stopped lecturing and started walking to their next class, Herbology. Harry laughed then went to catch up to Hermione, while Julia smiled at the group and told them to humor Hermione and pay attention next time. They all nodded and gave affirmative remarks, and some even smiled at Julia; to her shock and slight pleasure. She smiled and went to catch up to her two new friends, and Ron's glare went unnoticed.

**:) I hope you liked it!! Please review!!!!!**

**-Jesi**


	8. Authors Note

Okay guys. It's been two years. I love you all, exspecially the people who keep adding this to their watch, but I have no idea where I was going with this. I'm going to go through the whole story and fix it, so expect it to be totally different. I hope I can get back into this story so that I can at least finish it.

Love,

Jesi :heart:


	9. HEY

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks**


End file.
